The Firsts
by 666BloodyHell666
Summary: Just some one shots including Jane's first day, and through out the first year of being with Lisbon and the team and his First experiences mostly Friendly Jibson stuff its the first year so no romance yet. (Personally liked the second chapter)
1. First Day

This is my take on Jane's thoughts as he meets everyone on the first day and other firsts that are to come.

The first day

I have been out of the mental institution for a good week now and have finally been able to track down the place that has the Red John Files; the CBI. I dislike waiting but I have realized that in order to get my hands on those files and memorize every detail I must act nervous and innocent I need to look pitiful and lost in order to fool them. They'll let me look at them out of sympathy and after I have them memorized I'll go out and find Red John.

I've been standing here for about 20 minutes when a young woman approached me telling me her name is Agent Teresa Lisbon. THIS woman standing in front of me is Agent Lisbon. THIS woman is in charge of the Red John case. THIS woman cannot be more than a few years younger than ME. She shouldn't be anywhere near those files let along the lead detective. (1)

I allow myself to sweep over her before shaking her hand she has a firm grip and her eyes are full of curiosity, sympathy and worry, but when I ask her about the Red John case her eyes show sadness and insecurity and then tries to kick me out, its kinda funny and I try my best not to smile like a fox, since I can always hypnotize her, but then she surprised me telling me to call- to make an appointment; this makes my heart beat a little faster.

* * *

I think I may have been Had, I don't know how but I was slightly surprised that she had this Steve guy escort me out of the building, it's like she knew I was going to try and sneak around or something on top that she's probably not going to allow me inside the building in three hours like we agreed upon; Smart woman she is, maybe she is worthy of the Red John files.

This man, Steve I don't like him he looks at me with fake pity and tells me to go move away and start a new life. I can feel the rage boiling underneath my skin as I try to keep it down. I cannot move on! Their deaths were MY fault and I will kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I was going to do. This man gives me an idea though. I know how to stay in this building and get those files, just need to push his buttons; I can tell that if I say the right things he'll get violent. Besides I can tell he doesn't like Agent Teresa Lisbon, it's obvious that this Steve is envious and full of hatred towards the younger woman and I want to find out why someone so young is the lead and not someone like him.

My answer comes soon enough as I find my nose throbbing and myself on the ground I could hear Agent Lisbon yell at him and then lay her hand my shoulder, it has a warmth to it and she then helps me up as I act all guilty; yes it was my fault but I need to still keep up this little act and now that an agent had hit me a victim. I'm going to use this as leverage to read those files.

* * *

I can feel them staring at me as they chat away, I can tell that the older man is Agent Lisbon's boss and I just know I'll be able to get those files now. As Agent Lisbon talks more about this Red John case its clear that they themselves are stuck and have not been able to move on or do anything; this makes my heart sink a little that these cops can't do anything.

I do my best to hold back my smile as Mr. Minelli tells me I can look at the files, when Agent Lisbon comes back from this other case. I can clearly tell she doesn't even want me to look at them and is unhappy with Mr. Minelli. I take this new information and decide to push a little bit more just to see her reaction. I can say I am very pleased with it as Mr. Minelli allows me to go along with Lisbon on this new case; She looks pretty cute trying not to show her dislike for this whole thing.

* * *

I was quiet during the car ride, too busy studying the two agents in front of me. Steve clearly does not respect or even remotely like Agent Lisbon while Agent Lisbon herself is unhappy with Steve, but she still cares for him and shows respect; respect I think he doesn't deserve. When we arrived at the site I met Agent Cho. I wasn't able to read him as well as everyone else around me. All that I could tell was that he wasn't too pleased with my presents so I told them to ignore me. I did my best to not shake my head and roll my eyes as everyone turned their back to me and walked away completely ignoring and I must say that is something I am not used too(2)

When I walked over to the body I became uneasy, but Steve was there so I asked what happened next and as soon as I did I knew it was a bed idea because within minutes I had to walk away, I could hear the concern in Agent Lisbon's voice as she walked over.

After telling them what I thought and how I wasn't physic I watched as Agent Lisbon spoke and acted. She was confident and sure of her actions, before turning to me and asking me if there is any place for her to drop me off at, but by now I am all to curious about this dead man who is clearly an Alcoholic, I wanted to find out more about him so I told he I'd come along and watched as she walked away allowing me to follow.

* * *

The ride to the judge's house is quiet and I can tell she thinking about this case, thinking about what she knows and she needs to know in order to move forward.

When we get there I finally speak, asking her how this works, I have an idea on how interviewing a victim works since I was one, but it's sort of different now that we'll be asking the questions, well I guess that she'll be asking the questions since I've been told to stay with the care. But of course luck is on my side as the judge comes over to us and asked to talk privately. I do my best not to grin at Agent Lisbon; she is clearly not happy with me following her along, but is putting up with it since she is much to caring. I think that is her weakness she is too caring, not once has she looked at me with pity.

She wasn't happy with me, it was easy to tell as we got into the car and drove away from the house. Agent Lisbon took a few deep breaths before snapping at me. To tell the truth I wasn't fully expecting her to get angry with me. I thought I was doing a pretty good job with my 'poor me-I'm so lost' act but I guess that didn't affect her. I just don't understand how she could or would get in trouble for something I said, I mean the guy is a big powerful judge but why would he do anything to Agent Lisbon here I just don't get it.

Her phone rings and she pulls over to get out of vehicle. I can't hear what she is saying and I really feel the need to stretch my legs so I get out of the car I can hear her better but she hangs up before I could truly listen to what she was saying and turned to look at me. She told me I was right about the date and it was a good call; of course I was right. I'm always right. I decide that at this moment this little woman intrigues me. So far she has not fallen victim to my looks, she has been nice and gentle but its obvious she is no push over and is clearly a lot stronger than she looks. I'll give her a little bit of what I have to offer, just a little taste. After all she is just a mark I plan to use.

I regret telling her about cold reading the moment I talk about her father. The instant my word leave my mouth I can see walls been thrown up, I can see how she clams down on any emotions and locks in all in. It's obvious I hit a tender spot and I can't have that, I need this woman to be readable and easy to manipulate no matter how cute she is or nice she is, I can't have her dropping me off and just leaving me now. I want to so see those Red John files, I am already destroyed. I'm already obsessed with killing him I can't have this happening now; I won't allow it to happen. I watch as Agent Lisbon goes to walk away before she turns to me and for the second time today she surprised me. Telling me to come back tomorrow of course she tells me to clean up and then gets into the car. I don't think I'm that much of a mess and right now I don't quite know what to do as I'm standing in front of the van looking at her as she climbs in and puts on her seat belt.

I think I'm starting to like this woman

* * *

I come in the next morning cleaned up and make myself a cup of tea, before turning around and talking to Agent Cho; I'm not too happy that my hunch is wrong about his name but oh well. Another Agent whose name I haven't gotten yet comes over and it's obvious they both are not comfortable with me here, but they are kind enough to not say anything too rude. The nameless Agent is even nice enough to point out a place for me to stay before Agent Lisbon comes. I hope she's not too late.

I only have to wait 10 minutes before I hear her say my name. Jumping and make my way to her sorry excuse for an office. Really this place doesn't even look professional; I've seen better office spaces for grocery stores. I ask her to call me Patrick but I don't like the tone of voice she says it in. it's very clear to me now as I sit down and look at her, she isn't happy to see me, she doesn't want me here, she doesn't want me to see those files and I have to hand it to her for trying to get out of showing me those files, but I am going to see them, I am going to track him down and I am going to kill him. I know I should move away, I know I should try to move on, but I can't and can tell just by looking into her eyes that she worried, that she is worried that I will become even more broken. But I can't…. I can't I NEED to find Red john for my family.

She gives in and tells me the files will be here today before telling to stay in her office. I don't want to be in her office then again I guess I am a distracting, and I can't help but smile as she calls me homeless and then leave me with a zinger. I am really starting to like this woman. She is strong and clearly is able to hold her own.

After a while everyone assembles at a desk and I can't help but let my curiosity get the better of me. I want to find out what's going with this dead drunk guy's case. Of course they notice me the minute I get up, Agent Lisbon maybe short enough to hide behind these things(3) but I am not, so I tell a lie and they continue talking. Before Agent Lisbon orders her team around while also complaining about the absence of the Red John files, I guess even the CBI gets back logged. I was going to start snooping through Agent Lisbon's before she tells me to come with her.

* * *

We got back to the office and I sat down at the small table that was given to me for my personal use, I allowed my mind to wander as the Agents talk about the case. I couldn't really help them without knowing anything more than the little but I did. My mind was pulled out of its thoughts when I heard them mention Red John. I get up and it took everything in my power to just run over to cart filled with boxes before grabbing one and walking back to the desk. Agent Lisbon interrupts me, asking for a favor, and this time I can't read what she's thinking.

Soon I find myself outside of room filled with the suspects and Agent Lisbon telling me one of them is Murderer. She wants me to find the men who killed the Drunk said I have a gift and at that I get annoyed; I do not have a gift! I am not physic, I am a fraud I tell her, but the look in her eyes stays the same; she doesn't care what I'm. She just knows I can help and wants me to help. So I enter the room reluctantly. I have to say the look on her face is highly amusing while I am doing this it makes me want to be more of an ass so I tell her that I'm 70% of sure.

This is thrilling, this whole thing is thrilling, and I a carny, a fraud helping the police solve a murder. This has a very interesting feeling…. The thrill of this is more amazing than anything I've done before and I think I like this.

* * *

Its over now and I have found the killer, and I am now a CBI consultant. I look down at Agent Lisbon as she asks me if I really wanted to do this and I say for probably the sixth time I've been asked this the exact same answer; yes. I couldn't help my thank her and then hug her. I note how she smells which is a very nice and spicy sent. Her body is so small compared to mine and even if I compare her to my late wife she is still very small… fragile and someone I think I manipulate, but I have a feeling I'll have to be careful with her. Agent Lisbon doesn't know what to do other than awkwardly pat my back before I let her go. I let her lead me to the a room that has the Red John files on a table before telling me she is going and to call her if I have any questions before she leaves me alone in the room.

Its early morning, I can hear people start to enter the bullpen, but I pretend to be asleep; my eyes hurt from all the reading. I hear her footsteps as she walks over to the couch I had the janitors move and I must say it's very comfortable for something you'd usually fine in an alley. She stops about a meter or two away from me before Agent Cho tells her about another case. She shushes him and whispers to him to grab Agent Rigsby and leave before traffic.

Really what a nice woman… someone I think I'll have some fun with.

* * *

Authors note: (1) when I watched the episode you can see that Jane is a little surprised at the sight of Lisbon; I am guessing he only knew her Last name and assumed she was a male and probably a lot older.

(2) As the group is walking away from Jane he does shake his head lightly and slightly rolls his eyes. I am thinking he wasn't actually expecting them to ignore him

(3) I have no idea what those things are that Lisbon is using as 'walls' I've seen them before and my school has them, I just don't know what they're called.

I honestly don't think Jane was that Lost, I think he was acting in order to get to those files. In my honest opinion he got himself punched on purpose and in the beginning of all of this I think he plans on manipulating people to get what he wants. I also believe that the reason Lisbon puts up with him now is because she realised she created the monster or helped anyway. It was her idea to use Jane and now she has to pay the price (that and I'm a huge Jibson fan)

If there is any ANY grammar errors or ways I could make this better please let me know. This is my first Fanfic.


	2. First Throw

First Throw

He had been working with the CBI for about two weeks now and felt confident that he knew enough about everyone to use them. Rigsby was the easiest to read, the man was easy-going and never really thought before he spoke along with being slow enough to use and control. Cho was the opposite and Jane was eighty nine present sure on his thoughts and feelings. It was hard to read Cho at times because of the emotionless mask and monotone voice he used, but Jane was a professional and was able to pick up on the subtle changes.

Now Lisbon was very translucent; her eyes were too honest and couldn't hide a lie if it was to save her life. Sometimes her thoughts were so loud and obvious that he wanted to say something, but he thought against doing so. It's best not to anger your boss too much, even if he did find her pout to be adorable in some way, or how cute she looked glaring at him. Did she really think she was that threating? This woman was small, thin and fragile even HE could hurt her. Yep Lisbon was the easiest person to read he knew all of her actions and reactions before she even did them…..

So why was he now staring at a pen? A pen that had just hit him at the side of the head, as he was Leaving Lisbon's 'office' (It really can't be called an office with the sorry excuse for walls were shorter than him).

Yes he was being a bit more a jerk today but the damned mother of the victim was pissing him off so he made a comment towards her that got them kicked out of the house, and when they got back to the CBI building Lisbon had hauled him into her 'office' to nag at him for being out of line. Yes he was good and listened to Lisbon , well half listen since he already knew what she going to say and was about to leave her when he did make an offhand remark about the victim's mother. He had weighed all of the actions he knew she could do and would most likely do them, then he ranked each one in his mind. He has expected her to snap back at him with a "shut up" or something along those lines….

"You threw a pen at me?"

"Quite the observation skills you got there Jane." Was her little snide comment as he turned to look at her, her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. Her eyes held nothing but annoyance and anger towards him for his actions.

"You _threw_ a pen at _me_?!" Now he saw amusement start to form, her anger washing away as she realized that on some level she won against him. She had surprised him, something he never thought she could do. She was too predictable; too easy to read; just a toy, a puppet. A meaning to an end.

Bending down he picked up the pen and put it on her desk none too gently. "You know that was very unprofessional Lisbon and frankly childish."

"Oh that's rich coming from you."

It was there that Jane realized that this woman wasn't who he thought she was the first day they met and she isn't the person he thought she was for the past two weeks. No that woman was just a small mask, just something to hide behind and to use in order to feel him out, too see what he was all about and to lull him into a sense of false security, and truth be told, it worked him; guess the year in the mental institution dulled his skilled more than he hoped.

The woman sitting in the chair in front of him was the real Lisbon. Passionate and alive. Burning with the flame of life; clearly not someone he should have taken so lightly, and clearly not near as boring as he wanted her to be. This made his life a little harder now, this meant she was a wild card and he needed to be careful around her or else this while plan will blow up in his face.

Teresa Lisbon was once nothing more than a mere pawn on the chess board, or the number 5 in the deck of cards. Now she was a 10 in that deck, maybe even the Joker if she kept it up, all the while moving from pawn to knight.


	3. First Tackle

First Tackle

He was running, running TOWARDS a criminal and not away. He's brain was screaming at him to turn and run in the other direction but his body wasn't listening. No it was chasing a criminal and it was all Lisbon's fault, completely and utterly her fault, not his.

He had told her, told her that the guy was going to run and that they should wait for Cho or Rigsby to come, but she just chuckled and roll her eyes at him before walking up the criminal; the murderer who was selling hotdogs out of a street cart. And he was right of course, the guy DID run and what did Lisbon do? She ran after him. HER running after a man who was about 1.82 meters tall and weighed…oh about 118 kilograms. Lisbon couldn't be taller than 1.62 meters and weighed no more than 63 kilograms. What the hell did she think she was going to do?! Why was she even chasing the guy? Couldn't she just take out her gun and shoot him? It's not like he didn't deserve it, the guy did kill a man simply because he was rich and wanted the money.

So now he was running after the murderer with Lisbon since she couldn't do anything and he certainly wasn't going to leave her alone to get herself hurt or killed; Cho would probably kill him, if not then Rigsby would beat the shit out him if he let Lisbon get hurt, besides when the bad guy got away he'd make sure to tell her 'I told you so' and then bug her about it for weeks. It wasn't HIS fault she didn't listen to him and it would be good punishment; she needed to learn to listen and just do as he said. It would be easier that way in the end.

Right now he'd stopped running and could only look on as Lisbon chased; the stich in his side was hurting like hell and he was already out of breath. The criminal then made a mistake and looked back towards Lisbon and himself this made him move slightly slower and suddenly without any warning Lisbon sped up and tackled the guy to the ground; just body-checked him right into the concrete before putting the hand cuffs on the guy faster than Jane could pick a lock. She then hoisted the criminal up to his feet and walked back towards Jane with a smile on her face. She was perfectly fine; her breathing was normal, and her clothes were the same way as when she got out of car. What in the world was this woman? There was just no logical explanation. How could someone so small take down a man almost twice her size?! This didn't make any sense and he didn't like it. Jane does not like things that are not logical.

She stopped beside him as he sat down on the pavement, still trying to catch his breath.

"You Ok there old man?" he could just hear her amusement; feel it even and all he could do was just glare up at her from his sitting position on the side walk;

"Didn't break a hip or anything?" OK NOW she was rubbing it in; bitch. But before he could answer she walked away from him and towards the vehicle they took, before pushing the murderer into the back of it.

"Come on Grandpa! Don't have all day!" She called over to him and he got up as slowly as possible, making sure to be as dramatic as he could, and then walked to the car. Her smile was the biggest he'd seen in the weeks he'd been working for the CBI and if it wasn't for the fact that her grin was because of his pain then he'd actually acknowledge that little voice in his head that told him it was the nicest thing he'd seen in a very long time.


	4. First Tea

First Tea

It had been a hard case for Jane.

A little girl, no Marie Anakin, 7 years old was taken from the playground and killed. The little girl had been sexually assaulted and then was drowned two days after being taken.

He could remember the sickening feeling as he looked upon the lifeless body of Marie; she was laying there beside the river in a princess dress that wasn't hers. He had to turn around and walk away before sitting on the ground he had to get control over his stomach and fight away the memories of Charlotte. The memories of finding her body that faithful night. He had to sit with his back turned away from the scene. Lisbon had noticed and walked over to him, he remembered her calming touch on his shoulder before kneeling in front of him.  
"Jane… if you can't do this case, it's OK. It's OK to walk away from this" her voice was soft and calming, as if she was trying to soothe a small child. Her eyes spoke volumes to him. She was worried about him, very worried about him and she was also sad, sad because someone had taken this innocent soul.

He had pushed her hand off his shoulder gently and stood up; he wasn't going to walk away from this case and was going to find the sick bastard who did this to Marie Anakin.

-First-

The case was over in four day, but it felt like it had lasted a year to him. They had searched every lead and Jane had pissed off a lot of people, but it didn't bother him and Lisbon had let him do what he wished throughout the whole case, but he knew it wasn't because she felt sorry for him. No he realized that after the third day on the case that she was watching him, she was observing him in order to get a feel of him. The first weeks of working here and had an act, had a mask but when this case came his mask had cracked and Lisbon noticed; she noticed that he was showing his true self and was trying to understand and make note of what to do around him. Yes he would admit that he had snapped at her, he had said some harsh words turning those four days, but she took them with stride. She didn't shy away from him. Every place he went she would follow, she was damage control and lord knows (if there even is a lord) that she did a lot of that the past few days.

The sick fuck was found out thanks to Rigsby. Rigsby had stayed up, and was going through the motions of back ground checks; back ground checks on 30 people. Of course Rigsby has seen Jane act up and was clearly frightened so had stayed looking though the files and looking up countless things on these people in fear of Jane turning his rage, his anxiety on him. And to be frank Jane felt somewhat bad about that, he had cause fear in some one he needed to trust him.

He remembered Rigsby calling his name and showing him a suspect that they had interviewed on the first day of the case; Jane almost slapped himself for not noticing this person. This man was so obvious that it was just stupid how he could have been looked over. Hell HE was standing right beside Cho and the man was being asked questions. As soon as he heard the information he all but ran out of the door, Rigsby hot on his heels calling Lisbon and Cho.

He wasn't surprised when he showed up at that the fuckers' house that Lisbon was already there. She had ordered Rigsby to go around the back and for Cho to take the front. What surprised him was that she stayed there with him, in front of the house. She stood in front him and wasn't even watching the house. No was watching him, she was ready to restrain him if he got out of control; and he did. The minute Cho would out of the house with the sicko handcuffed, all he saw was red, all he could think of was the lifeless body of Marie and the horrible things that happened before her death. He wanted to kill the useless excuse of a human being. Lisbon had grabbed him the moment she saw him tense and what he went to go towards the Murderer she threw him against his car causing him to snap out of his moment of insanity.

"Get a grip Jane!" she hissed, her voice was low; there were words for only him to hear. "You so much as touch him he walks. He walks, he walks away will probably run away and disappears; leave the country even, and then he'll kill again. He'll hurt another child because of you. Because you couldn't control yourself." she was looking at him strait in the eye, she didn't blink and it was clear that she wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to move away from him, wasn't going to let him go unless she knew for sure that he understood and wouldn't do anything, and he felt himself come back to normal. He felt no rage, no guilt and no anxiety. She then let him go and told him to get back to the CBI.

-First-

It was now 1:00am and he hadn't moved from his couch. The moment he returned to the building he sat down on the leather couch and just sat there; letting his mind wander.

It wasn't until he felt the hotness of the steam that he broke out of his thoughts. To see Lisbon standing in front of him with his tea cup in hand, filled with hot tea, she had the tea right in front of his face so the steam would hit him.

"For me?" He asked, then took the tea from her. Taking a sip he frowned; it tasted off "it looks like I will have to make another cup."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Was it milk first or water first?" she asked now annoyed at him for not just accepting the tea and keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh my dear Lisbon, I only have milk with certain tea, some teas you add different things to them taste the way you want and others you add nothing."

"Well, what the hell do you add to that one?" she snapped.

"Milk" he couldn't help but smile as she shot a glare at him.

"Why are you being so difficult? Why can't you just thank me for the stupid tea and drink it happily?!"

"Well for one, it doesn't taste good so of course I'm not going to be happy, and two why did you even make 'this stupid tea'?" her silence was his answer; she was worried about him…..again. With a sigh he got up and motioned for her to follow him, as he walked into the Kitchenette. He didn't know what possessed him but he felt like teaching her the secrets of tea, he wanted her know how to make HIS tea. He wanted her to understand what to do and what tea to serve with what. For some reason he just wanted her to know, and maybe if he was lucky she would start to drink it instead of that horrible sludge called coffee.

It wasn't until people started to walk into the Building with fresh and clean clothes that he noticed they had stayed up all night doing nothing but talking and making tea. He watched Lisbon rush to her 'office' to grab the extra change of clothes she always kept there before running towards the girl's washroom.

He couldn't help but smile, couldn't help the feeling of warmth wash over him as he watched her enter the bathroom.

-first-

Author's Notes: In the first season of the Mentalist there was that one episode where Jane had become blind. He asked for tea and every left the room except Rigsby. The scene was so funny; I bet Lisbon didn't do it because she was too annoyed at him.

Personally I think Lisbon knows how make Jane's tea the way he likes it, and she does drink tea, there are some episodes where she has coffee mug on her desk in front of her and it has a tea bag hanging out of it.


	5. First Night

First Night

She had been staying later and later at night since he started working for the CBI. When he just started she'd leave around the time everyone else did, but now she stayed longer.

It really wasn't his fault that people complained about him. He was solving a murder and if he stepped on a few toes then oh well.

At first he didn't understand what took her so long to sign those papers he could have those things done and be out of the building before 10:00pm if the case was closed at 9:30pm. It wasn't until he peeked at her through the corner of the 'walls' to her 'office' that he found the reason; she read each and every report. It was a shocking thing for him to find. Lisbon took her job seriously he knew that much but really, reading every complaint? That's a little too much.

It's been a few weeks now and she's staying later and later. Whenever he tries to go to her to get her to leave or to say sorry she just picks up a complaint and starts to read it out loud, so everyone the floor could hear it. It wouldn't bother him a whole lot, it's just that she picks the most odd and/or embarrassing thing he did to read to everyone if he so much as tried to talk to her (that was probably another reason why she read every complaint; to make him stay away).

Now its 11:00pm and he can hear Lisbon rise from her desk, he can see just the tip of her head as she's walking around in her 'Office'. Getting up from his couch he starts to make his way to her; just to say good night, but he doesn't even get half way to her 'office' when a man about her age rushes into her 'office'. The boy is taller than him with long brown hair tied behind his back in a loose pony tail and hazel eyes; there is a scar the passes through his left eyebrow.

"Agent Lisbon, I'm-"The guy starts but Lisbon cuts him off.

"David Dannell. Yes I remember. You wanted to talk to me about something? I hope you haven't been waiting for me." Jane couldn't help but roll his eyes. What was this woman? She was always so worried about other people; honestly you'd think she was a mother.

"I-I umm. My boss is letting me lead this investigation…. A-and before I show it too him, can you look over the evidence with me? I would really like your take on it. OH! And no, my unit has the night shift." This David explained. He was nervous talking to Lisbon. Jane had noticed that most of the young rookies where intimidated by Lisbon… then again Lisbon was good at intimidating people even though she was so small; it was the older seasoned cops she had a problem with.

"Yeah, sure. Go get the evidence and I'll go through it." She told him and watched as David thanked her before jogging off to get the files and evidence. He could help but frown at this. Did she not realize how late it was? Yes he could work perfectly fine on little to no sleep, but Lisbon? Surely she needed to rest. They were all at the office at 5:00am today and they could get a call at any time if someone with money was killed; stupid politics.

"Lisbon, you do understand that its 11:05 at night? Why not just say no to Mr. Dannell and go home to bed."

"Jane I know what time it is, and no. I remember the first time I lead an investigation, it was so nerve racking I threw up, besides he went through the trouble of asking"

"But its late Lisbon, you should sleep."

"Says the insomniac" Jane rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchenette to make himself a cup of tea. She had won this argument and it bothered him slightly how she was getting better and keeping up with him, hmmn maybe he should make her some calming tea and slip one of his many sleeping pills that have been prescribed to him in it; that'll teach her.

Soon David came back with two boxes and four files in his hand, she had him place down on Jane's desk and she sat down to look through the evidence.

As she looked through it he sat down and watched her and David talk about everything from the pictures taken to the interviews. He wasn't too curious about the case so he just sat there drinking his tea, watching over her; he wanted to see how good she was at her job since he's always there solving the cases he never knows if she is actually capable of solving it on her own.

He noted that Lisbon had noticed something that David didn't but didn't say anything when she went through everything the first time. It wasn't until her second comb through of the evidence (it was now 1:00am) that she leaned back in the chair and held up a file.

"This man you should bring in again; Mr. Xiao"

"How come? Why not this Riley guy, he seems pretty good for it."

"The wife was killed with a baseball bat the husband was shot. Two different killing methods two different people."

"Well the husband died first so the sound of the gun woke up the wife and then the suspect grabbed a baseball bat and killed then her. Mr. Riley has a history of break and entries, and he is prime for it." David defended his view; a smile broke out on Jane's face now; she had his attention. What did Lisbon notice that David didn't?

"Just because Mr. Xiao's records are clean doesn't mean he didn't do anything, he probably killed the wife while his accomplice killed the husband." Now David was confused.

"How are you so sure there were two people involved? I mean yes there is usually two people when it comes to burglary, but nothing in the evidence suggest its two people other than the killing styles for the husband and wife are different."

"Here listen to this interview your colleague did. In the beginning of the interview Mr. Xio says 'We' and quickly but subtly changes to 'I' in his story. Also the prints recovered on the baseball bat don't match Riley's, and yes there could be a mistake and you should always double check when it comes to prints. With the budget cuts coupled with limited and over worked staff there will be mistakes, but I will bet you my job that those prints will be Mr. Xiao's."

"Ok, so I bring in this Xiao and talk to him, what if he doesn't want to give us his finger prints and calls for his lawyer?"

Jane leaned forward; his focus was on Lisbon and Lisbon alone. She noticed the suspects' mistake, but David had a good point. Jane knew that there was limitations with the law and rules, that's why he had plans and used his con skills so much. He pissed off a lot of people and broke some rules but at the end of the day he got the guy who was guilty, but right now he couldn't do that, he couldn't get involved with this case because it wasn't theirs and he had a damn good feeling that Lisbon wasn't going to take something as easy and simple as this case, especially from someone so new.

A smile broke out on Lisbon's face as she got up and walked over to the water cooler; grabbing a cup she walked back and handed David the cup.

"Offer him a cup of water, if not get him to hold it. Then take it back and process it."

"OH! That's such a good idea! I will bring Mr. Xiao in this morning, thank you so much." David shook her hand before grabbing the stuff and walking back to his place.

"Well, Lisbon I must say I am very impressed with your detective skills along with your way of playing with the rules." Jane said as he walked over to her, putting his tea cup down on the desk.

"But I must remind you my dear that it is now 2:30am and you should really be getting home and at least get _some _sleep."

"Oh please Jane, what are you, my mother? I've worked on no sleep before, and I don't like how you're patronizing me. I'm your boss, a lead detective. I didn't get here today just on luck." She snapped at him and walked away to her bag.

"I'm going home now Jane. How about YOU try and get some sleep."

"See you need sleep, you're grumpy already. All I did was complement you and you're all snappy. Tsk tsk Lisbon you should have gone to bed at your bedtime." He was pushing it, he knew he was pushing her buttons but what could she do besides yell and throw something at him.

He frowned when she just turned around and waved at him; smile on her face.

She was learning when to keep her mouth shut and not banter with him, she was learning and that made him happy. She was just starting to challenge him. Starting to win the arguments, starting to make him think, starting to understand his word games.

Yes he was happy, but part of him was terrified; terrified that someday she was going to understand him fully, and if that happened he wasn't going to be able to use her. No she needed to stay a mark she needed to be a puppet like everyone else. Red John was going to be his.

Suddenly he could hear her feet running back to him.

"What's wrong Lisbon? Missed me already? If you want you can take me home. I pr-"

"Shut up Jane. I just got a call from Minelli; high profile lawyer was found in a back alley on 50th avenue and 21st street." She told him as she grabbed a change of clothes.

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes. You call Cho and Rigsby" and with that she walked towards the washroom

"See I told you to say no to David, if you said no you'd at least have gotten some sleep!" he called after her.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP Jane." she yelled back, but he could hear the smile in voice.

Smiling he picked up his cellphone and walked over to the kitchenette; making Lisbon a coffee to go.

What an interesting woman.

-First—

A/N: I'd like to point out that none of these one shots are on a time line, they happen within the first year of Jane being there, mostly the first months.

I don't know what's up with me, I don't like torturing Lisbon, and this is the second story in a row where she doesn't get any sleep. If there is any spelling and or grammar mistakes please let me know

Thank you azureblue16 for pointing out the spelling mistake.


	6. First Ride

First Ride

He couldn't help but smile at the face Lisbon was making when he told her to get into his car. She was stuck between a pout and a glare, and the voice in the back of his mind wouldn't shut up about how adorable it was.

They had gotten a call about a dead body found in an abounded house on the worst side of town. After spending some time around the crime scene and getting some information from the people around Lisbon had sent Rigsby back to HQ while she would go interview the victim's mother, Jane and Cho would go to the dead guy's last known address. After giving the orders she walked to her car and noticed that her plan just went out the window.

Her tires had been slashed leaving her carless, Rigsby already gone. Cho called a tow truck and then suggest he just go along to the victim's house. Thus leaving Lisbon with Jane… and his car.

"Does it even have air bags?"

"Yes"

"…Liar, it's too old to have air bags" He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Then why'd you ask my dear?"

"Don't call me that, and I think I'll just call a cab."

"Lisbon the mother lives on the other side of the city and then some. Don't waste your money. Come on it'll be fine." She sighed loudly and mumbled out some smart ass response that Jane couldn't quiet catch before getting into the car and putting on her seat belt.

Jane got into his car and soon they were off to the mother's house.

"Is this thing even going to make the trip?"

"I can assure you Lisbon that she'll make it to any place I need to be at."

"Hey! You're going over the speed limit Jane, slow down."

"Only five clicks. No biggie."

"Yes it's a biggie. Now go the right speed and I won't charge you with speeding." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Lisbon was a cop at heart and the thought of breaking the law made her squeamish, and _that_ gave him an idea.

Jane smiled like the devil and slowly put his foot on the gas; ten clicks over the speed limit. He glanced at her and saw her glaring at him.

"Jane! Slow down, you're going too fast!"

His smile was getting bigger; fifteen clicks over now.

"J-Jane, come on this is dangerous! Stop it right now." Her voice had become frantic it was laced with panic and slight annoyance. She moved her body so she was more so facing him; glaring. He wondered how fast he could go before she'd get so angry at him she'd lose control.

Putting his foot down even more he went twenty clicks over the speed limit and glanced over at her.

His heart sank, for that moment he didn't see his angry boss but a scared woman. For a split second Lisbon gripped the seat so hard that her knuckles turned white, and her eyes showed nothing but panic and pure fear. Than as soon as it was there it was gone, like she swallowed it down and locked it away.

"JANE! Stop it right _now_! Pull over!" it was fake anger hiding the truth.

He didn't find this game fun anymore and slowed down to a stop, then watched with a frown as she got out of the car and walked away; her body was to tense that she was lightly shaking.

He knew at that point that he should have felt like a jerk but all he felt was curiosity. Why was she so shaken over this? This woman is surrounded by death, and chaos daily, something like going over twenty the speed limit shouldn't be a huge deal.

Jane was snapped out of his thoughts when the car door was slammed shut.

"Come on Jane, we have to interview the mother." The Lisbon he knew was back and in full force, her emotions and nerves back under control and she lectured him about the speed limit and other road rules the rest of the way to the house and then some.

-First-

It had taken him only a few hours to solve the case, and bring in the suspect, but took two days to get the file he wanted.

After arriving back at HQ Jane had laid down on the couch and thought only about Lisbon's reaction to his speeding, he couldn't help but wonder why. He knew that asking Lisbon would get him know where fast. He realized that on the first day they met when he talked about her taking care of an unhappy parent. He remembered how her jaw slightly tensed and he watched as she mentally put up walls to try and block him out. He knew that the second he tried to pry into her and break those walls down would be a disaster. Jane had a feeling that Lisbon wasn't going to tell him about her past and she certainly was she going to allow him to cold read her into getting the information he wanted.

He contemplated this predicament for whole day before going to Minelli and asking to for her file. It was below him to ask for such things and he should have been able to figure it out without the file, but he had a feeling that going to anyone else or asking Lisbon herself would end very badly.

"You want Lisbon's file?"

"Ah, yes… I figured that since I'm going to be here a while I should get to know the team a bit better, can I have Cho and Rigsby's files as well?" He had to sell this, Minelli wouldn't dare hurt Lisbon; he cared for her too much, and he hadn't said how long he was going to stay at the CIB, at first he wanted to be called on things only dealing with Red John, but he had been starting to enjoy going on these other cases and being around people.

"Alright, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I can wait until then."

"Jane, don't let Lisbon find out you read her file, she is a woman who likes to keep her personal life away from work." There was much more that sentence and much more Minelli wanted to say but he wasn't going to. He knew that Jane understood or partly understood what was being said.

-First-

It was late at night; he had waited for every on to leave before taking out the files, and of course he went straight to Lisbon's.

His smile turned into a frown as he looked down at her file:

She had three younger brothers (which explains her crude and brash language as well as her toughness)

…Her mother died in a driving accident when she was 12, father was a firefighter and he died later on; a suicide (1)

Well there was his answer. The reason why she was unhappy to get into his car, she asked about air bags. His speeding must have triggered the memories. It also answered the question of the cross she always wore; it was her mother's (not that he didn't figure that out, but he was only 90% sure of that hunch).

NOW he felt like an ass, a jerk, a complete idiot for not being able to read her properly.

He sat there for 2 hours just looking over her file again and again. The puzzle of her personally started to come together. Having three younger brothers, mother dying at an early age and from what he could read that her father turned alcoholic after the death of his wife. Lisbon's natural leadership and her ease at running her own team was because she probably raised her three brothers with no help at such an early age (he was 70.5% sure that was the reason).

Now his mind was nagging at him to fix this; to make her feel better. This didn't make since to him at first. Lisbon had let it go after chewing him a new one on the way to the mother's house and then dropped the subject; everything was completely normal after that. So why did he want to do something for her? Why did he want to say sorry? It wasn't his fault that he didn't know she'd become so afraid and shaken…

…He'd pay the bill for her vehicle, and give her a coffee when she came in, in the morning, maybe that would be enough to put him at ease and shut up the little voice at the back of his mind.

-First-

A/N: in episode 2X03 we learn that Lisbon's mother died when she was 12 from a car accident, and that her father was a firefighter turned Alcoholic who was abusive. I believe in season one there was an episode where she talked to a victim's father about getting help and told him that her own father killed himself and nearly took her and her brothers with him.

If there is any grammar spelling mistakes please let me know.


	7. First Date

First Date

The team had retired early that evening, leaving Jane to by himself to pounder his thoughts. Lisbon had been acting…off for lack of a better word. She had a slight spring to her step and was smiling a bit more today, but there was an undertone of nervousness that crept out more at the day wore on.

This slight change in Lisbon had Jane guessing all day and now it was 10:00pm at night, he laid there on his couch empty tea cup resting on his stomach STILL trying to figure out the four W's: why, who, what and when.

Why was Lisbon happier than usual but also nervous enough to go home early when there was paper work to be done?

What was making her nervous and giddy?

When did this start?

Who…who was making her happy and nervous? It wasn't a boyfriend; well he didn't think it was a boyfriend. There was nothing of hers at work that indicated she had one, and Lisbon being Lisbon did her best to keep private things private and away from work, from him and it was working. He had been around her long enough to figure out what she was like when she was off work. What did she do at home on the days they had off? She seemed like a 'read a book' type or maybe 'watch a few movies'. He knew she ate ice cream on her days off simply because that of that one case where they were called on a day off and she grumbling under her breath about just sitting down with some ice cream when she got the call.

Suddenly there was the clicking of heels on the floor. The stepped sounded like Lisbon's but she didn't wear heels. No that woman was only seen in loafers (she had like six different pairs) and runners (those were on her feet only if she was in the gym or out jogging).

The loud sigh that came from the mystery woman in heels sounded very much like Lisbon, and when she mumbled his full name under her breath in exasperation he knew that is was his Lisbon.

-First-

He was laying there with his eyes closed. He was sure he looked cute; Angela had told him many times how nice he looked while sleeping. Jane knew that she would walk over to him and he wanted her to do so, since he was now curious as why she had heels on; intrigued him, besides he had recently found out that she was extremely cute when startled thanks to Cho.

He heard her take off the heels before quietly walking over to him. He felt her gently take the tea cup off his chest and place it on his desk before grapping the blanket and covering him with it before tucking the edges around him; just like a mother.

Then she backed away and grabbed the tea cup; now the fun started.

"Why thank you Lisbon, I am now warm and toasty." He opened his eyes at the sound of her startled gasp and looked up at her.

He himself was surprised; there standing in front of him was a very beautiful woman. Lisbon's hair was done up nicely and slightly curled, she had on some eye shadow that made her green eyes look much more vibrant and alive, the shade of lipstick she had on was perfect. Her dress was the classic little black dress, and the heels in her hand were also black.

So it WAS a date, well now why was she back here? Did she dump him? Oh maybe it was over now… God this woman was so full of questions but no answers; frustrating.

Ignoring the voices that screamed in his mind, reminding him of things he hadn't thought of in years making his heart rate rise; Jane sat up, and made sure to put on his most dashing smile.

"You look marvellous my dear, probably didn't spend over a hundred dollars on it but beautiful no less."

"Oh shut up, and what are you doing here anyway?" she turned and walked to the kitchenette still holding his tea cup and most likely intent on washing it for him.

"Well I was just going to sleep on the couch for the night. It's pretty comfy you know, but never mind me, let's talk about you!"

"What about me Jane?"

"Well why are you dressed up so nicely and yet here in this awful building? I can tell you had a date, but it shouldn't be over yet. Come now Lisbon do tell me, you have my full attention." He didn't miss the eye roll

"I was stood up, so I thought I'd come and finish the paperwork I should have been doing instead of getting ready for the said date."

"You got stood up?"

"Did I not just say that?! You don't need to repeat it. God you're such an ass." She was feeling insecure, and angry, angry at herself for allowing a man other than himself to humiliate her, and for some strange reason it didn't sit well with him.

"Well come on then woman, put the heels on and lets go"

"What? Go where?!"

"Well to dinner of course. I'm starving and you look so nice that it would be a waste to not go anywhere. I know a place that will blow your mind." he couldn't stop the real smile spreading across his face as he watched he put the heels back on and then follow him out the door. He was going to show her a good time.

-First-

"Lisbon…Stop looking for the cheapest thing to order."

"But it's all so expensive, and how do you-"

"Because I've been following your eyes. Just pick what you want. You know ordering the cheapest thing on the menu really hurts a man's pride."

"Like your pride can ever be hurt and who said you were paying?"

"Well this is a date. Now just get the pasta dish you want."

"But its fifty dollars." He couldn't help but let out a sigh. Putting the menu down on the table he looked at her in the eye, this woman was the most stubborn on the weirdest of things.

"Lisbon, indulge a bit, please? It'll make me feel better and it'll make you feel better as well." The long irritated sigh and slight pout was his sign that he won this argument.

"You know my dear, I've noticed this habit of yours quite a few times and it baffles me."

"What habit?"

"You always order the cheapest thing… when we're all out getting lunch or dinner, you scan the prices first and then the food. I know you don't have any drug or gambling problems. So why do you always do that?" Jane hadn't looked away from her yet; no he was going to read her since she wasn't going to tell him the full reason and he wanted to know.

"To save money."

"Hmm…interesting there is more to this… I can see that you're a practical woman but there is no need to buy the cheapest thing on the menu now is there? You get paid enough… so why is it that you need to buy the cheapest food…yet you allow the others to order whatever they want and still pay for it." Jane allowed a frown to form on his face. He could see her walls start to build up in a vain effort to keep him out. He could keep going but he knew not to push Lisbon, she was still unpredictable and pushing her too much could crush his plans for revenge.

The waiter picked the perfect time to come and ask them for their orders and Jane made damn sure he spoke before Lisbon and ordered both their dished and of course some wine.

"You ordered for me?! I didn't even tell you what I wanted."

"Yes you did Lisbon, I can read minds remember."

"Oh bullshit, you're such a lair."

"Now hush woman, sit back and relax. Forget all about that fool and have some fun."

"Ok fine, but no funny stuff, and I'm only having one glass of wine."

"Hmmhm… suit yourself."

"Shut up Jane."

-First-

The night had been surprisingly wonderful. Lisbon had relaxed enough to show him another side; she was defiantly the watch movies, eat ice cream in my pajamas all day type of girl. She had also told him who asked her out of the date; that Rick guy from forensics. Oh he was going to embarrass the hell out of that man since he deserved it. lets face it; the guy was stupid for what he did to Lisbon, and thinking he's get away with it.

As for Lisbon's annoying habit of ordering the cheapest thing on the menu that was something that was going to need work. He had a good hunch that her reasons where because of her family history. Raising three boys and taking care of drunk who probably never worked made money pretty tight. That is where her practical sense came from.

Now he was in his hotel room lying on a very nice bed looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

Lisbon was the type of woman to keep something until it could no longer be repaired. She would fix it as many times as possible before throwing it away.

Part of him hoped she'd try to fix him, even though he was damaged beyond repair.


	8. First Pizza

Edited.

First Pizza

It had been a long day for Patrick Jane. It was day four of working at CBI and he'd come to some conclusions.

Conclusion number one: this team of Cho, Lisbon and Rigsby are not to be underestimated. They are loyal to each other, and smart. They were young and at a disadvantage for being such a small team. He did not know how or why they were so close, he only knew a few things about them from observation. He knew that Lisbon slightly scared Rigsby, but there was some type of mutual understanding between them, as if they've been through or done something both he nor Cho could never understand (1). Cho was a completely different story. That man was hard to read and he had yet to figure out the he's tell. He knew Cho had been in the military at some point in the past and maybe that's were his loyalty to Lisbon came from, or maybe there was something more. Jane didn't know. He didn't like that.

Conclusion number two: Do not, under any circumstances anger and/or cold read Lisbon while in a vehicle. He wanted to understand this woman better and even though he knew she didn't like it (she shut down on the first day they met when they talked about it) he tried. So to ease her into the cold reading process he brought up Hannigan. He had noticed that the man was gone on the second day he'd been there and has wondered what happened to the man… so he asked.

"Hannigan transferred out." Was her answer and he had a pretty good feeling it was because of him.

"Why? I mean I-If it was my fault th-"

"It's not your fault Jane. Hannigan is…well he's a bit too old school for the way I run my team anyway. He probably was going to transfer before you came." That wasn't a total lie, Hannigan didn't like Lisbon, but the man wasn't going to transfer out just because of that, but on a completely different note; being called by his last name as if it was his first name was slightly annoying. When he tried to call her by her first name she corrected him, told him it was unprofessional, but really it was her way of not getting close to anyone, and he wanted to know why.

"How did Hannigan come to work for you anyway? I mean he's a lot older than you, shouldn't he be in charge? What happened to him?"

Lisbon let out a long sight before glancing over at him.

"Hannigan… well as I said he's old school a lot of rules and regulations have been changed, added and deleted since he was in his prime. He as you saw has some issues." She was skirting around the issue and that intrigued him more.

"What is his issue, I know you know it or you think you know what it is. Tell me please."

"I think his problem is that…He's burnt out."

"Burnt out?"

"Yeah it happens to cops, soldiers, and first responders." That did make sense.

"You mean he's reached the end of his rope mentally, and or possibly suffering from PTSD."

She scowled lightly. "Yes, in a way."

"Oh…" Now all he had to do was ease in. "Did your father suffer from PTSD?"

He watched as her eyes narrowed, and her mouth pressed in a thin line.

"Jane… we don't discuss personal things at work."

"We're not at work, we're in a car." He didn't miss how her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Work stays work, and private stays private. That is how I run my team Jane. We do not discuss our private lives."

"Well I want too."

"To be frank; I don't care what you want."

"Well now that is not very nice. Some leader you are." Her knuckles were turning white from holding onto the steering wheel too hard. She slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the road. Then she turned in her seat to face him.

"What's you game here Jane? You're a mentalist… are you trying to cold read me again or something?" Damn this woman caught on fast, wrecking his plan again. Just like when he was trying to wait for the Red John files on the first day. He was going to hypnotize someone into taking him to the Red John files after he 'showed himself out' but she foiled that plan when she asked Hannigan to lead him out.

"No, I'm not trying to cold read you or anything. Just trying to get to know you better."

"Jane I've known you for five days now, and we've closed three major cases. I've seen how you work. You want to get to know me better, so you can manipulate me." God this woman is just so…how can he use her if she keeps blindsiding him? One moment she's nice, caring and clueless and the next she's passionate, sharp and quick- witted. It frustrated him to no end.

"Not true, I just want to get to know you better so we can work together easier. I mean if you have some issues I'd like to know so we can avoid them. I need to know how I can work with you." He was rambling, he knew that. He also knew that he made a mistake, but there was no turning back now.

"My issues have nothing to do with this!" Her anger was rising, and part of him wondered what would happen if he pushed her more, while another part told him to just shut up.

"Oh I think it does. I can tell that you have control issues, and now I can see some truest issues, we need to work on these matters my dear." Obviously he didn't listen to the latter part of his brain.

"I..yo-you…You know what, get out. You can walk back to headquarters." Well that didn't go as planned. He was hopping she'd just yell at him; let something slip about herself, like normal people when in rage.

"We're only ten minutes away, how about you just calm down and-"

Her glare was all the warning he needed. He got out of the car as slowly as possible and tried to look like a wounded dog, tried to look lost like he did on the first that they met. It worked on her before so why not try it again; of course he was kind of lost, just coming out of the mental hospital only a week before going to the CBI. He had spent a week at his house just looking at the bloody smiley face before deciding his next course of action.

She drove off, leaving him standing there at the side of the road. He stood there for five minutes thinking she'd come back before he started walking. She couldn't have been that mad at him, not like he really insulted her or anything. She needed thicker skin obviously…Bitch.

-First-

Now he was back at headquarters, they had solved the case and he was sitting down on the brown couch that he has now deemed as his, drinking a lovely cup of tea. Cho entered the bullpen with two large boxes of pizza, Lisbon and Rigsby close behind him with plates, cups and drinks. He couldn't help but frown at this sight. The three of them were a good team, and he kinda felt like he didn't belong.

Jane rose to his feed and walked to the kitchenette, dumping his cup in the sink and walking towards the exit. It was time to leave them to celebrate.

"Where are you going?" he turned around only to find Lisbon standing there with her arms crossed over her chest looking at him.

"I was just going to leave."

"Why? We solved a case."

"Yes and? There is now case closed doughnuts."

A smile formed on her face

"Jane, we have case closed doughnuts during the day. Right now its seven thirty, time for some case closed pizza." This little ritual of theirs was cute in a way, how they ate something after they finished a hard case…but he wasn't part of the team so he really shouldn't be there, he shouldn't even participate in the case closed doughnuts.

"Yeah well… I should go, I'm just a consultant."

"Jane, you're part of this team too. Yes you're an consultant, but you work with me and the guys." What the hell was this woman? Did she not just leave him at the side of the road merely three hours ago? And she she's asking him to eat dinner with her.

"But we-"

"Yes we fought today, but it's over and done with. I'm sure you won't make the same mistake twice." Frustrating; that was the only word that could describe her right about now.

His stomach betrayed him as it growled, while Cho and Rigsby were looking at him through the glass walls the separated the bullpen and the hallway. He couldn't back down now.

"Alright fine, but just so we're clear, the fight was your fault."

"Oh please! Give it a rest."

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he followed Lisbon into the bullpen and joined them in this closed case celebration.

Conclusion number three: This pizza tasted better than any he's had before.

-First-

AN: (1) Lisbon and Rigsby both had abusive fathers. I love the brother-sister relationship between Lisbon and Rigsby and as much I love the Jibson in episodes. I think there needs to be more Lisbon and Rigsby, along with Lisbon and Van Pelt.

I don't think Jane was really that lost when they first met, you can tell he wasn't too pleased when Lisbon got Hannigan to show him outside. He rolled his eyes and shook his head when everyone ignored him and walked away, and he did it again when Lisbon snapped at him in the car after the judge thing. I think part of it was an act.

Also, there has never been a scene where Lisbon is really mad at Jane in the car. So I think he knows not to make her mad. She does seem like someone how'd kick you out.

If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know!


End file.
